Coming of Age
by lindahoyland
Summary: Before becoming accepted as a Ranger, Aragorn most face an ordeal.


**Title: Coming of  
>Age<strong>

**Author: Linda Hoyland**

**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: none**

**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This  
>story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.<strong>

**Dedicated to Estelcontar as a belated birthday gift.**

**March 5 BTME Challenge__**

_Write a story or poem or create artwork that will  
>illustrate the consequences of isolation<em>.

The Dúnedain elders had told him this was the hardest test to pass to become a  
>fully-fledged Ranger; to spend time alone in the wilds. Aragorn, though, was<br>rather enjoying himself; for the first time in his short life there was no one  
>to tell him what he should do. He had no lessons to study and it was entirely<br>up to him to decide how he spent his days.

The weather was fine and food was plentiful. Aragorn spent his time perfecting  
>his skills as a warrior and tracking game. He loved to swim in the clear waters<br>of the river on the edge of the forest then lie on his back in the sun. It took  
>the young man some time to become accustomed to sleeping on the ground<br>each night rather than on the soft beds of Rivendell, but even that hardship  
>did not deter him for long. He fashioned a bed of soft bracken where he was<br>free to sleep for as long as he chose and dream of the fair Arwen.

Sometimes he sighed and softly sang old ballads to himself, pining for the  
>hopelessness of his cause in gaining the love of Elrond's daughter. At other<br>times he was hopeful and dreamed of restoring his people to their former glory  
>and winning the fair lady's hand in marriage.<p>

When it grew dark, Aragorn would light a fire and gaze into in, and wonder how  
>he as Chieftain of the Rangers could overcome the darkness that threatened them<br>all. His strength seemed as feeble as the meagre campfire.

It was then he felt very alone. He knew he could return to the others whenever  
>he wished, but he was determined to show that he was no pampered Elven child,<br>but one of the Dúnedain, well able to survive alone in the wild and worthy to  
>be their Chieftain.<p>

As the days passed, sometimes he fancied that he saw Arwen walking beneath the  
>trees as she had beneath the birches at Rivendell, but when he approached her<br>she vanished and dissolved into the  
>mist.<p>

The birds grew ever more accustomed to his presence and he began to fancy that  
>they were watching him. Or was it fancy? Did not the enemy sometimes use the<br>crebain for his own purposes?

Aragorn stayed closer to his camp He no longer practised with sword or bow, nor  
>took pleasure from swimming in the river.<p>

That night the moon was full and the trees seemed to grow faces in the silvery  
>shadows. He could hear them whispering. The words sounded like "Doomed to fail,<br>doomed to darkness!"

The shadowy branches seemed to reach out towards him to grasp him, crush him,  
>strangle him.<p>

Aragorn screamed in terror.

"Hush now," familiar voices soothed. "You are safe." Strong arms embraced  
>Aragorn and held him tight.<p>

"The trees!" he cried, "They mock me; they will crush me!"

"You have been alone in the wilds too long, Estel," said Elladan. "Come back to  
>the others. Halbarad and your other comrades are waiting to welcome you home."<p>

"I failed," Aragorn said miserably. He took a keep breath. The trees no longer  
>looked so threatening.<p>

"No other young Chieftain has endured so long in the wilds alone," said  
>Elrohir. " I remember them all."<p>

"We should have made our presence known before now," said Elladan. "It was hard  
>to watch when the isolation began to take its toll on you."<p>

"You mean you were there all along?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course, we could not leave you so inexperienced and unprotected," said  
>Elrohir.<p>

"Not that you needed our help until tonight," Elladan added, seeing the young  
>man's frown. "Now come, the Dúnedain are eager to greet their Chieftain. You<br>have proved yourself more than worthy."


End file.
